


almost died in the fucking bathtub, lady may.

by chmicallyfcked



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accountant Harry Styles, Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha Liam Payne, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Beta Shawn Mendes, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Dark Louis Tomlinson, Depressed Harry Styles, Drug Addict Louis Tomlinson, Drug Dealer Louis Tomlinson, Drug Dealing, I suck at tags, I'll add more tags when I remember, Jealous Harry Styles, LIKE TOO MUCH, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manhandling, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Maybe - Freeform, Mental Health Issues, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Older Louis Tomlinson, Omega Louis Tomlinson, Omega Niall Horan, Omega Zayn Malik, Pregnant Louis Tomlinson, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn, Suicidal Harry Styles, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Harry Styles, all anal thingies, at the beggining, but just a bit, buuuuut a lot of dirty talk, future very future pregnancy, harry becomes slightly obsessed with louis, harry is pushed to buy drugs but doesn't even do them, i love like huge surreal wolves so yeah, jealouissss, just fuckmates, like a lot of pretective harry, lots of cute stuff too, protective children, sarcastic - almost rude - louis tomlinson, slow slooooow burn, then it becomes complicated and everyting explodes, u r gonna love the children i swear, we'll get there with the sexual stuff when it comes, ziam children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chmicallyfcked/pseuds/chmicallyfcked
Summary: Harry is a suicidal accountant, his friends introduce him to partying, and eventually, to drugs. Harry is rather not interested in hallucinogenic substances but almost obsessed with the dealer, Louis Tomlinson, the only one in town.-Harry buys drugs to see Louis every night, Louis hates him, until he doesn't.Shit just escalates.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s), Louis Tomlinson/Original Male Character(s), Niall Horan/Shawn Mendes, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	almost died in the fucking bathtub, lady may.

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first time actually writing out something, please, bear with me. 
> 
> also, I'm not British, so American setting. American everything.
> 
> this contains a suicide attempt, please skip it if you're not comfortable enough with this subject, this chapter is just a few words, just to settle everything up. 
> 
> the next one will be longer and will star Louis.
> 
> have a nice day, make good choices.

Harry attempts suicide, no one can believe it.  
In the bathtub, it happens, he sings along 'Lady May’ and water fills up his lungs. He manages to keep himself under the ice-cold water, the expensive salts he uses all broken glasses spilled in the water, his skin, and the wet floor.  
His mind goes blurry with anxiety and he tries to breathe out of habit.  
He can almost feel it, nothingness.  
The sound of his muffled screams reassuring him, the feeling of blood tainted water keeping it real, the siren singing in his head making it a dream.  
He can almost hear it, the emptiness, then the fisherman comes and takes him mercilessly out of the salty blue.  
The sun, he smells, before what he supposes passing out to, is glory. 

Not the sun, and not glory. 

Just Niall and celestial blue tears. 

Wakes up to a warm bed, with silk sheets and actually scented candles.  
There're bandages on his wrists, and his stomach, and his neck.  
There're purples all around his pale body.  
His bones crack painfully with the slightest movement, his throat hurts from how dry it is. 

And, hell, how much he wants to scream, or listen to Zayn sing, “drinks to my liver, I cry now a river  
full of tears” to his ear. 

But the only thing he gets is water, and tears, things he's been literally overfilled with. 

"H", Niall greets him, broken voice, and tired soul. 

It wouldn't have been this way if they'd only let him be happy. 

"Drink this, Hazz, please,” Zayn begs, a beautiful voice almost a beg. 

Harry does, just because he'd rather not hear Zayn like that again, and he rather not see Liam carrying his children while crying, nor feel Niall's tears on his sweater. 

Like that, two months go by, full of Harry in front of the T.V watching ‘Anne with an E’, full of Harry being dragged out to go on walks when the sun is on its highest, also full of harry taking midnight walks and falling asleep on benches wearing no shoes, because, O! How the lad hates shoes. 

Harry actually starts smiling for real again, in late September, a month and a half after the event. 

Harry also knits, most of his clothes now are made by him, mostly peach-colored, jewelry is a big part of him and he takes the time to paint his nails.  
And Harry reads, and drinks water, and goes to take the sun to the beach, and Harry goes out with his mates, Harry takes care of Liam's kids and has a garden, even eats out of it and everything. 

Harry feels better. 

He feels good, and he likes to listen to Funkadelic while showering, he also thinks often, about all the things he would not be able to do now if he had done it.

Because Harry would've been dead by now. 

He would be part of the earth and probably turn out to be a cherry tree. 

Or a willow. 

But dead. 

"H, would you like pasta or Greek salad?”, asks Niall, looking troubled. 

"How about both? Pasta and salad to the side? Hum?” 

Niall does this thing where he smiles bright and then saddens at the sight of Harry's scarred arms. 

And Harry wants to forget, he eagerly does, it's just that, you can't forget something when you've tainted everyone with it. No one trusts him to be alone, and there's always a knock on the bathroom door when he showers. 

Harry just wants to forget.


End file.
